Fly High Eagle!
by casterwill21
Summary: The wind it was a marvelous thing. Every rider in the world knew that. But Xavier Minami knew better than anyone else how wonderful the wind could be, even though it can be sliced and torn apart it will rebuild itself. Like the wind Xavier will be torn apart and will be reborn more than once in this story. (PS i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello your friendly neighborhood Casterwill21 here to bring you a new story for Air gear! I am so excited for this story and I hope for those of you who are reading it you will get excited to. BTW this will be my first time trying 3****rd**** person narrative and take into account I have not finished the Manga as I am only on Trick 300 out of 357 but I know the story, but If I make any mistakes please tell me and I will go back and fix them. So anyway let me tell you how my main character Xavier looks. He has fairly bad eyesight and wears glasses. He has dark blue hair and shares a striking resemblance to Agito/Akito strangely. Ok so if you have any questions PM me and I'll answer 'em. Anyway let's GO!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear nor do i have to intention to

Trick 1: Eaglet's First Time in the Sky!

Noise filled his ears as the audience screamed his team name. Alongside him stood two men and two women whose appearances could not be made out to him. The boy didn't know who they were but he knew they helped him. The announcer turned on his mike and yelled. "In all my years of being a parts war announcer I have never seen such a flawless victory! I'm to say I Plugman am proud to be here today to witness Kogarasumaru be beaten by a lowly F class team!" Plugman praised his team as he continued. "None of this would have been possible if it were not for their team leader…" Plugman's voice became faint as another entered.

"Xavier wake up! Time to get ready for school!" Ringo's voice broke through the fantastic dream Xavier was having. Trying to escape back to said dream he rolled over and pulled the covers on his head. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized he heard his own mother's voice he sprang up and picked her up with unhuman strength in a giant bear hug. She smiled and ruffled his hair, knowing how much he had missed her. Ikki and Ringo had been away for two weeks having Xavier stay by himself. They had been away because they had gone to Kyoto meeting other kings discussing new teams coming in the field and what potential kings they might have so that they may pass on their legacy.

"When did you get back?" He asked so fast Ringo barely heard him. She shook her head at her son's energy. 'Ikki never had such energy early in the morning.' She thought to herself as she remembered the times she had to wake him up for school. She giggled lightly causing Xavier to become confused. He shook it off since that always happened.

"Just this morning, hurry up and get dressed school starts in two hours. By the way happy birthday my fifteen year old boy." She said to him as she walked out the door into the hallway and back down into the kitchen. Xavier grinned wide remembering it was indeed his fifteenth birthday. His grin quickly turned into a scowl as he remembered she said two hours.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" He yelled down to his mother, forgetting he wasn't supposed to use such language in her presence.

"Language Xavier! I know I used to say such things at your age but I taught you better!" His father called from his study which was down the hall from his room. Ringo sensing the oncoming argument from the two stepped out into the hall.

"Boys hurry up and get ready I have breakfast ready!" Ringo yelled to them, making both their mouths water. Xavier realizing how hungry he was got ready putting his uniform on, his glasses, and gelled his hair to the side making it look rough yet presentable. He ran downstairs only to see his father had beaten him and had gotten most of the pancakes. Xavier gritted his teeth since his father always took most of the breakfast when his mother cooked it, which was rare since she always says "We have cereal, why would I cook? It would only waste food." Xavier grabbed whatever was left of his mother's cooking and sat down across from his father, who at this moment was destroying his food. Ringo grabbed food as well and sat next to Ikki and looked across to Xavier. "Are you excited for your last day of school?" to this Xavier nodded since he had a mouthful of food at the moment and didn't want to be rude. "Good and to make it even better it's on the same day of you and Yume's birthday" She told him with a motherly smile.

Xavier grinned remembering that it was his "twin's" birthday as well. Yume is the son of Emily and Kazu, strangely he and Xavier were born on the same day. They had grown up to be good friends and more like brothers than anything else always watching out for the other. Ikki cleared his throat causing Xavier's attention to come to him. "While we're on the subject of birthdays your mother and I have something for you." Xavier grinned as his father held up a bag holding his gifts.

"Thank you!" He yelled as soon as he got hold of the bag. Inside was a pair of air treks and an envelope. He smiled so big you might have thought his face was stuck like that. He hugged both his parents since all he has ever wanted since he was a kid was his own pair. These air treks would replace the roller skates he had used most of his life. "You guys are the absolute best!" He told them with childish joy. His father motioned towards the envelope and Xavier quickly opened it. Inside was twenty thousand yen –which would be about two hundred dollars in America- two keys, and set of instructions. One key was just a plain bronze key and the other in the shape of a skull which the instructions were for. He was confused at the gifts in the envelope and looked towards his parents.

"That money should be enough to make a storm rider team or you can spend it on whatever you wish, it's your money now. That key goes to the Kogarasumaru base which is now yours. I pass it on to you, you deserve it." Xavier held up the bronze key. "Ah right that one, go up in the attic and you'll know what the key fits." He widened his eyes in shock as his parents had always told him never to go up into the attic. He nodded slowly and gathered his things to head into the attic. He walked out into the hall and pulled down the stairs to the attic. When he reached the top he pulled the stairs back up and looked around.

On the walls were emblems and helmets from many storm rider teams. In the middle of the attic was a gray box and it was the only other thing besides emblems and helmets in there. He pulled out the key and unlocked the box revealing to him that it was very dusty inside. He picked up what was inside and wiped the dust off of it. It was a book titled "Roads of the Trophaeum" written by Ikki and Ringo Minami. Xavier had heard of the Trophaeum from his mother, saying it is where her team Sleeping Forest had been born. He opened it up and began to read about all the different roads and regalia of A.T.

He yelled in frustration because after an hour of reading that stinking book he couldn't find a road he wanted to ride. He threw the book across the room not caring what happened to it, hitting the wall the spine ripped and pages scattered everywhere making him realize how fragile the book really must have been. "Shit, mom and dad are gonna be on my ass for sure." He told himself as he began to pick up the papers. Xavier didn't understand why his parents had written on book on the roads of A.T, they had always said a road was found over time and was unique to a rider. As he picked up the last page he figured they wrote it to help beginners like him create their own and he had a good idea of what his road might be. Though he didn't know all the details of it he knew he was going to have the fang as it reminded him of his Uncle Agito.

He then remembered one of his chores he always had to do in the morning, feed Gale. He opened the attic window and placed two fingers in his mouth and then whistled. Hearing his masters call Gale –his pet eagle- came flying in through the window and tackled Xavier to the floor. He chuckled as his pet won again. They always had a chance to knock each other down, though Xavier was much stronger Gale was fast which meant Xavier always missed when he tried to attack him. "You got me again buddy good job." He told him as he took Gale of him and sat up. "Polly want a cracker?" He asked mockingly and Gale gave him a threaten glare. He held up his hands in defense. "Just kidding but I know you're hungry, now what could I feed you." He looked around the almost empty room and in the corner of his eye, he saw a little mouse.

"You are cleared for liftoff." He turned Gales head to show him the mouse and made a "runway" bout of his arm. He ran across it, though it hurt Xavier was used to it. Gale flew towards the mouse and you can probably guess the rest. Xavier tried not to gag and succeeded, he would never get used to that. He called Gale back over to his shoulder and he looked at his watch, it showed it was only seven thirty. "Wow thought it was much later, maybe I should take these out for a spin. Wanna come?" He asked his bird, who nodded.

"Hell yeah I wanna come, you wouldn't ride without your brother would ya!?" A voice came out from the window which Xavier instantly recognized. A figure came flying through the window and landed on the other side of the room upside down, knocking down some helmets and emblems. On the floor was none other than Xavier's best friend Yume Mikura, holding some . He wore the school uniform and his dark blond air touched the ground being upside down. 'He probably jumped from the trampoline in the front yard.' Xavier thought with a sigh. His father said they had to put their trampoline in the front yard since the back had no space. Yume had always been careless like this not really knowing about the consequences. He was a go-with-the-flow kind of guy and really went along with anything.

Xavier walked up to him and held out a hand which Yume gladly accepted getting pulled up with his unhuman strength which not many would think he would have considering his small physique. The truth was Xavier was just a natural born athlete though most people would consider him a nerd which he sort of is. He a bit of a narcissistic –no doubt getting the trait form his father- and has a fairly short temper, almost as short as Agito's. Though most people don't get near him because of this, his real friends know he is kind and gentle at heart. He noticed the in his brother's hands and smiled. "So your old man gave you some Yume?" To this he nodded and smiled. Thinking the same thing, they each put an arm around each other and yelled in unison "Happy birthday!" Xavier went over to his and sat down taking off his shows. Yume sat back to back with him doing the same. Both of them put on their but before they went out the window, a box was thrown through the attic window, landing in front of them.

"It's from Agito and Akito!" His voice strangely cracked saying their names. "They wanted you to have them! And they wanted me to tell you sorry they couldn't get a plane to Japan! They're stuck doing work!" His father called down below. They opened the box since it had both their names on it. Inside were red straps with hooks on the end, two sets of wheel, a pair of contacts –no doubt for Xavier-, and a black hat that had flames going around it with matching gloves.

"You can take the hat and gloves." Xavier said to his "brother" seeing the sparkle in his eyes. Yume smiled taking them happily and he also took a set of wheels while he was at it. Xavier took the hooks seeing as they would help him in using his "road", and the contacts taking off his glasses to put them in, knowing it would be dangerous to wear his glasses if he went out to ride his . Yume whistled seeing him without his glasses.

"Damn man you're gonna get all the chicks with that." He told him playfully hitting his shoulder. He hit him back and it soon turned into an actual fist fight. It wasn't until three minutes later Xavier had pinned Yume with his enormous strength that it had stopped. "Wait why were we fighting?" He asked.

"I don't know but thanks for the complement but I doubt it'll actually happen." Xavier told him wrapping the straps on his legs and arms while also putting on his A.T while Yume did the same. As soon as he was ready Xavier jumped out of the attic window. "Enough chitchat lets go already!" Landing on his roof and rode down it finding his first ride surprisingly easy as his brother found it a bit hard as he fell and landed on his face. Well it wasn't really surprising Xavier found it easy, he had ridden roller skates his whole life while his brother had ridden a bike. Xavier jumped down from the roof onto the sidewalk that led up to his house and road away enjoying the feel of the wind. These pair of A.T had sent Xavier into another world, a world where it was just him and the wind coexisting in harmony.

Eventually once he got the hang of it Yume rode up alongside him and noticed the wide smile on his face. 'Stupid guy he probably doesn't even notice me.' Like he thought Xavier road passed him ad jumped onto a handrail avoiding going down stairs. Yume following his brother and road down the handrail as well trying not to get cut by Xavier's hooks. Though he almost fell when he got on Yume found his balance. Xavier didn't know why but he heard a strange voice in the back of his head telling him to just mark people with his "fangs" to show his road. If he listened to the voice he knew he would feel satisfied but he resisted the strange urge and kept riding on. At the end of Rail Xavier jumped using the speed he gained from grinding and propelled himself forward onto a roof and jumped from one to the other destroying a bit of them as he went along.

He jumped down and landed in front of their school beating his brother there. When Yume road up he was out of breathe placing his hands on his knees bending down. "How are you not tired?" Xavier didn't answer as he was still stuck in his own little world. Yume waved a hand in front of his faced which snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh, what's up? He asked Yume not knowing what had been going on. He had seen things so clearly, every little nook and cranny seemed so clear to him and he saw every possible trick he could do. Even without riding those his vision stayed the same as they had now gotten a taste of the wonders of A.T.

"I asked, how are you not tired?" He asked him still out of breath and Xavier only shrugged. Truth was Xavier is just a natural born athlete who could take down the biggest of guys even though most people would refer to him as a nerd. Sometimes he would refer to himself as Kenichi the mightiest disciple making all around him groan. "Yeah right , whatever let's just get inside." Xavier sighed knowing he had to go in but he still wished to ride. He looked up at the wall to the clock tower which was now their base. 'I'm gonna need to learn to wall ride if I'm gonna get in there, maybe Uncle Buccha can teach me.' He thought to himself and nodded knowing his uncle would agree. As they walked in from up above shadowy figures had watched their entire "run" and chuckled to themselves thinking they found new punching bags.

Xavier and Yume made it into the building and put on their school shoes, instead of putting his A.T in his locker Xavier put his in his school bag so he wouldn't have to wait to ride after school. "Hello boys! I was going to mark you late but luckily for you I made and exception!" Their teacher Tomita Mari told them with a smile. The boys smiled back and gave an air five to their teacher which she returned.

"Thanks Tom-Tom!" They said in unison as they sat down in their seats. Across from Yume his number one fan, Kara Silva was staring fondly. Kara had been a new student to come to school around mid-December from Italy. She had taken to Yume quickly as he was always nice to her, but since Yume does not realize her feelings towards him, treats her like a normal friend. She was on the Junior Higashi High Softball team and was fairly fast on her feet. She's the nerdy girl who people have come to accept. Ms. Mari stood up in front of her class twirling her hair a bit and took roll. As she said the names each person said here and when she was done she gave the directions for class that day.

"So since today is the last day, I've decided to let you all do your own little thing as long as you stay in the classroom." She told her class sitting back down in her seat. Xavier grabbed a pencil and paper and began to draw. While he was doing so the class got into their own little groups and began to talk making noise fill the room. Yume went to sit next to Xavier and Kara followed wanting to sit next to Yume. After about a minute Xavier held up his finished artwork and showed his friends.

"I know its amazing isn't it." He said all high and mighty while sporting a smirk. The drawing was that of an emblem having the words "Hybrid Eagles" in the middle of it and towering above the words was an eagle looking as if it were made of fire and wind. It was indeed good drawing and Xavier knew it well. Kara narrowed suspecting this was for something strange.

"Is this what I think it is? Is this a storm rider emblem?" she said a bit too loud gathering people's attention. Yume and Xavier covered her mouth and laughed nervously. She gave them a threatening glare which could send shivers down anyone's spine and they released their hands. "What was that for you guys?" She asked them with a pout on her face.

"You can't really go around telling the school we're making a storm rider team. The police would be all over us." She nodded, knowing that would be true since storm rider teams were steal illegal in Japan. "So it is just you two on the team so far?" She asked the two of them who shook their heads. She tilted her head in confusion. "Then who else is on the team besides you guy?" They both pointed at her. "M-me I don't even own any A.T!" She told them in a loud whisper.

"Yeah then who's the girl who comes around riding each morning? If it's not you, it must be your long lost twin sister." Yume suggested mockingly and she blushed knowing she wasn't that good of a liar. "So you gonna be an eagle or are you out?" He asked her hoping his friend would join. She nodded which the boys thought that meant she joined. "I'm glad, it wouldn't be the same without you." He told her with a wide grin while she blushed furiously. After she had the blush die down on her face Kara looked up towards Xavier.

"So how are you going to pay for this team? It won't be cheap you know." Kara told him. Xavier knowing this would come up brought them in closer.

"Well my dad gave me twenty-thousand yen to pay for the team." He told them in a whisper and both of their jaws dropped in shock. "I know, I wouldn't think my old man had such money to just give away. I mean I don't even know what he does for a living." They both recovered and imagined what kind of job Ikki would have. The strangest thing that came across their minds was him as a clown. Then again if that did happen no one would be surprised. They all shrugged not knowing was his true job is. So they talked for hours upon hours on their soon-to-be storm rider and even talked about some anime, the topic brought up by Kara as she loved to watch anime. The one they most talked about was Bleach since it is still ongoing and in the three hundred's in episodes.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen." Kara counted down not even looking at the clock. Telling the exact time had always been a gift of hers. At ten they gathered their things and headed to the door, Xavier already wearing his hooks and A.T ready to ride. At one they headed out the door the exact time the bell rung to signal the end of the year. Being the gentleman he is, Xavier waited for his friends to get on their A.T and as soon as they were ready he bolted out the door. The two soon caught up and Yume caught their attention.

"Come on guys! I know a shortcut to Kara's place!" Yume yelled to them and they followed. The reason there were going there was because Kara's father owned a shop where he made nifty things out of metal and even made adhesives like stickers. Kara and Xavier shared a look of confusion. Sensing the oncoming question Yume answered. "I used to ride my bike through here all the time, well when they weren't here." He mumbled the last part so no one could really hear him. The shortcut brought them through a junkyard and the only sign of cleanliness was the recycling post.

"Well well looks like we got some baby birds in our domain boys!" A rough voice broke through the silence between them. They looked through the source of the voice but found no one and nothing other than trash. "You're on Sewer Rat area so you better prepare to get a beating." Within a second over ten men appeared on the garbage piles and surrounded the three. Yume laughed nervously.

"Did I mention this was a storm rider area? I should have mentioned that huh?" They both nodded giving him a look. "Well better put your fists up its time to fight." He told them with his carefree attitude. The leader of the rats snapped and a rider headed straight for Kara fist raised. Xavier acted fast and took the hit himself. The rider looked shocked and thought this boy would have run away at the first chance he got.

"If you're gonna fight anyone fight me." He tried to punch the rider put he easily dodged it using his A.T. The rider punched back and knocked Xavier to the ground and the riders from all around started to come and kick him. The ones that weren't attacking him started to attack his friends. Yume tried desperately to start up a flame like his father had told him about. The only thing he could do in that moment was run away, but as for Kara an amateur rider was taking out at least a few with her unique road named the Polemos Road. Her combination of the Gaia and Sonia roads. She was eventually overpowered and knocked to the ground as was Yume. Seeing these things happen to his friends Xavier felt a rush of anger overcome him as his pupils slitted. He pushed the riders away from him and faced the leader.

"Fuck! You know what you are? A coward! Sending you're men to do a job you can obviously do by yourself!" Yume from the ground saw the slit in his eyes and knew it meant bad news. This mutation in his eyes only happened when he was experiencing an extreme sense of anger. The doctors always said it was a chemical in the brain but no one really paid attention. "Be honorable and fight me!" He saw chains on the rider's arms. "Members of the fang should fight one another. Am I right Mr. Mouse?" He asked with a smirk seeing that being called mouse made the leader a little angry. "Fight me as a member of the fang not as of a storm rider team!" And there it was, the one thing very rider needed to have a shadow. People could see his clearly, the bird man who wore the head of an eagle. Its talons sharp and its wings drenched in blood. The leader was surprised to see a shadow from a brat who just started to ride. A shadow was what showed other riders how the one who owned the shadow road. He didn't know what to make out of this. He only knew he wanted to fight this brat. The leader took off his helmet and faced the new rider.

"Alright little eagle, you're on." His voice echoed across the area so that everyone could hear. "Since you're new to the riding gig, I make it easy for you and we'll do F class dash. Sound fair to you?" Xavier nodded since it was really the only parts war he knew the rules for. "If you win, you got to go. If I win, I mark you with my road." Xavier liking the sound of these conditions showed off a smirk.

"Fine but don't expect to be winning, little mouse." The leader gritted his teeth and got down to ground level, then Xavier went to stand next to him. "I want to know the name of the rider who I crush." He said a little too cocky.

"Aikido Moto, leader of the sewer rats." He told him getting low to the ground. "You see that gate on the other end of the junkyard." Xavier nodded seeing the gate almost half a mile away. "Whoever makes it there first wins. Good luck little eagle."

"Xavier Minami, future sky king and leader of the Hybrid Eagles." He got in the same position as Aikido who started to laugh.

"Future sky king! That's the best joke I've heard in a while. If anybody is going to be the sky king it's going to be me! I can't wait to see you fall on the ground." He chuckled to himself as one of his men flipped the coin. 'Idiot is going to lose in that stance, he's too low for a beginner.' He thought to himself as the coin hit the ground and they were off. Aikido looked towards Xavier and saws his face almost touching the ground. 'I knew it.' But then he was gone in a flash. Aikido's pants ripped and as did the skin beneath it. He had been slashed by the Eagle's talons.

"I'm not that much off a beginner!" His voice rung through the area. "I've been riding roller skates my whole life! I know how to run buddy!" Aikido couldn't believe his ears. This brat had supposedly been practicing his whole life until the day he would get his A.T. Though he didn't believe it, it was true. Xavier had started roller blading when he was five and was taught by his father. So he knew the basics and could start from any position to run. "So try to catch up rat-boy!" He was fuming with at this point as he couldn't see Xavier at all. He was going too fast for him to see.

That's when he saw it, the trail of dirt he left behind. Aikido sped up and caught up the origin of the dirt as best he could. When he finally reached the origin he saw the brat and knocked him to the side but that was only an illusion. The one who had been taken down was his friend Yume. "Friction is the key to cause a flame, heat may not be that strong but if hot enough it can cause hallucinations. Mine just passed the margin for hot enough." He chuckled to himself. Yume had been right but without knowing he used the Rising roads electricity to create an illusion of the gate before him and Aikido. He looked around no longer seeing the gate and saw it diagonally from him. He could see Xavier reach the goal. He raced towards him full of anger, it was basically making steam come out his ears.

"You damn brat!" He yelled getting Xavier's attention. "You cheated! You got your friend to distract me with his flame road!" He yelled at him and Xavier stood as calm as ever.

"My father told me anything goes in a parts war so suck it up. Besides you saw me I didn't have any time to talk to him, he did that of his own free will." Aikido had to admit the kid was right, anything can happen in a parts war. The kid did follow the rules, it was his friend that did that but Aikido had to follow his word and let them go.

"Lucky for you, I'm a man of my word. Go on and get your friends out of here. But I'm sending you the bill for my pants." He was pretty mad his jeans got torn by the hooks. Xavier only laughed and nodded which meant he would pay for them. He rode up to Yume and grabbed his hand pulling him up. He put Yume's arm around his shoulder and helped him ride up to Kara who took his other arm. They made their way out of the junkyard and they went to rest sitting outside a gas station. Xavier and Kara hit Yume upside the head and he held both of the sides of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked in a yelling tone.

"Your little shortcut almost cost us our lives!" Kara yelled at him feeling bad immediately afterwards.

"Fuck! As if I would let anything bad happen to you guys." A familiar voice passed through their ears and placed a wide grin on Xavier's face. The next thing they knew the one and only former Fang King Agito Wanijima was standing before them. "I saw that little dash you did, I don't know how you tricked him but you did. Good job Yume." Yume nodded with a smile and Agito turned to Xavier. "You look like you could take on the world with those talons of yours. Fuck! You're wearing your contacts, you look good." It sounded as if it were a father talking to his son. Xavier blushed a bit since he wasn't used to being complemented by Agito.

"Well thanks Uncle Agito." He cringed a bit at being called uncle. "You okay there." Agito nodded his head nervously which was strange for him and he took a look at his phone noticing the time.

"Sorry to cut this short but there is somewhere I have to be. You better not tell that crow you saw me here okay?" Xavier nodded slowly a bit confused and Agito disappeared. Away from them Agito dashed away and felt tears slip out of Akito's eye. "Fuck, why are you crying idiot?" He asked Akito. 'You know why and stop pretending I'm the only one who is.' Agito touched his cheek and found tears coming out of his eye as well. "Damn, I thought I was strong enough." Back with Xavier they shrugged and got up heading to Kara's place to get an emblem made. None of them expected to be making a storm rider team that day and no one certainly thought they would be pulled into a battle. Well out of all the craziness that happened that day, one thing was for certain, kings were born that day. They were sure to become a force to be reckoned with.

**First Chapter re-done! It took me two days to write this and it was a hell of an experience. Sorry if it was sucky. Like I said it was my first time doing 3****rd**** person but I hoped you liked it, I worked really hard on it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated Anyway see y'all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with another chapter baby! Well I'm grounded but at least my parents are letting me type. I think I would die without typing for a whole week or two, and guess what. I have a FIVE DAY weekend! WHOOOOO! Hopefully after this I'll be able to write a chapter for Following One Soul (my soul eater story, not as good as this one). BTW finished Air Gear and it was amazing. So anyway let's get to the story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear nor do I intend to

Trick 2: The Queen of Tools, and the Boy of Fire and Lightning

Bored. That's the way Xavier has been all his life. Sure he's gotten a little excitement but not to the point where he would want to jump out of his seat. He had always hoped for something to come along and make his life exciting. But that never happened. Never.

"What? A link tuner? What would I need one of those for?" He asked Agito wiping the sweat of his brow. Agito had taken Xavier away to train him with the "Fang" and basic moves on A.T. It had been two days since their emblem was made (which took three days) and they had already signed up for the parts war, also they have put up their stickers around their junior high. Since Xavier had been working with Agito, Kara had begged his father to help her with the Sonia road and Yume had asked his father to teach him more about the flame. "I mean I don't have any regalia, so it would be pointless to have one." Agito shook his head leaning against the clock. Since Xavier had finally been able to wall ride they got into the base and made it their home. Agito had been staying their along with his wife Yayoi who was out buying groceries at the moment.

"Just because you don't have any regalia doesn't mean you can't have a link tuner. You gonna need one for when you're A.T breaks down during a parts war!" Agito yelled at and told him. Xavier nodded thinking he was right. "And I have the perfect candidate for you but for now…" He threw one of the dummies he had been working all for the last few days at him. "Get outside and do the trick we've been practicing! Afterwards, I want two wall ride ten-eighties and then practice your hooks on this here dummy!" He demanded of him and Xavier complied.

"Me? Be _your_ Link Tuner, as if." The link tuner answered. The link tuners name was Izumi Winters, she is the tuner Agito had been talking about. Riding around town Xavier had found her fairly easy since Agito had given him a fairly detailed description. Like he told Xavier, her black hair went down to her mid-back and she wore fairly tom-boyish clothes, and she didn't look to be Japanese but looked more like an American. People called her the Mechanic Queen because of her unique road Airchanic, a combination of the Wing and Ring roads. "Even if the former fang king vouches for you, he's the _former_ fang king, he has no pull in the A.T world anymore." Xavier gritted his teeth balling his hands up into fists. 'Just calm down Xavier, don't let her get to you.' He told himself. "Plus, I heard about your little dash with the Rats and how you got your friend to trick them. I wouldn't be a tuner for some cheat." She turned around and started to ride away. Xavier cupped his mouth.

"No matter what you think of me, I will get you to be my tuner!" Before he got another word, she disappeared in a flash. He knew if he wanted to he could catch up to her with ease but he didn't care for it at the moment. If Agito had recommended her then he would be back, and he would most certainly get her to be his link tuner.

Yume road along the rooftops finally being able to do so after a day of work with his father. Yume was coming along nicely practicing his A.T. He is now able to start up a flame with ease and do many tricks of the flame road since his father was an excellent teacher. The one thing that had been bothering him was the weird visions he would see when he rode. People would turn into monsters and walls that seemed were far away would smack him right in the face. He didn't understand it but so far in this "run" he hadn't had it happen to him. 'Today I might be lucky.' He thought to soon as an image of the former thunder king Nue appeared before him. "Okay spoke to soon." What he thought was an image was the real thing, which he soon realized as he tried to pass through him. "N-Nue?" He asked, finding him to be the real one. Yume was surprised to see him since the last he heard of Nue was a year ago when he decided to go around the world and see if there were any more Gravity Children that were actually children out there.

"Yume, good to see you." Nue smiled placing a hand on Yume's shoulder. "I've heard you and Xavier had made a storm rider team." Yume nodded finding a wide grin being placed on his face. "I guess you guys are gonna climb high up the Trophaeum aren't ya?"

"You bet your ass we are!" Yume yelled punching his arm playfully. His face turned into one of confusion as questions ran through his mind. "Why are you back in Japan? Surely it couldn't have taken such a short time to search the whole world." He asked Nue who only sighed. He scratched the back of his head trying to remember that himself.

"Well, your dash had been put up on the parts war site. I saw how you tricked that rider and I wanted to come and congratulate you." Yume looked at him questioningly, knowing that he could have just done so over the phone. "Also because your dad called me, he's told me about your visions." Yume sighed sitting down on the roof and Nue joined him. "Those visions you're having are a result of the Rising road. My road." Yume looked at him shocked, he hadn't expected something like that.

"Are you saying I'm using the Rising road on accident?" He asked as Nue nodded. "If that's true then why am I seeing the visions and not others? Isn't the rising road supposed to place them on other people?" Nue nodded again.

"You're exactly right. The reason this is happening is because you are not using the road properly and instead of ejecting the electric pulses out of your body and A.T they are getting sent straight into you. You're father called me to teach you on this road while he teaches you about the flame." Yume looked confused even more since he had no idea at how he would use those two roads at once since one canceled out the other. Sensing the oncoming question Nue answered. "It seems as if your flames amplify the illusions you are seeing instead of nullifying them. Even at the tiniest spark you could make someone experience mass hallucinations. You may be able to make a road more powerful than the Rising and Flame themselves. All it needs is a name."

Yume stood up, looking towards the horizon seeing the sun now beginning to set. "It shall be called the E-Three road." It was then and there his shadow had been shown. A gigantic cloud taking the shape of a man towered above him. Raging inside the cloud-man was lightning and on the outside fire was bursting forth. Nue nodded and stood beside him smiling seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Alright, let's get training."

Letting her go was one of the most idiotic things Xavier had ever done in his life. Since it was now dark, it had become hard to see. Only from the lights of the homes was he able to see. He growled and punched the nearest one finding that a bad idea afterwards. He shook his hand trying to get the stinging pain out of it. "Damn that hurt." He slid down the wall and closed his eyes resting them. But suddenly the roaring sound of passed over him. He heard six in all, instantly he got up and rode up the wall finding his training had paid off. He looked to where the sound had been heard and found that with focusing his eyes, he saw five riders from Sewer Rats and the tuner from earlier, Izumi Winters.

Xavier rode towards the riders, finding that his speed had become slightly faster during that week. He caught up to them with ease and rode up alongside Izumi seeing one of her A.T wheels had been busted. 'The one day I don't have tools on me.' She thought to herself before seeing Xavier riding backwards facing her. "Need any help my queen?" He asked in a mocking tone. She gritted her teeth finding his presence slightly annoying. Though she didn't like to admit it, she did need help and since he was he only one around she would have to accept it. She muttered a small yes and he faced the Rats. "Hello boys remember me?"

"Stupid Eagle this is none of your business! She intruded on our turf and it's our job to teach her a lesson!" One of them yelled at him, and Xavier shot him a look. He smirked showing sharp fangs. The hooks revealed themselves from under Xavier's pants and jacket. He charged towards the rider who spoke with a killer grin on his face.

"You're first!" He yelled making one of his hooks wrap around his helmet. He used the hook the pull himself forward and knee the rider in the face breaking open his helmet causing a few glass shards to make their way into his face. He turned to the next rider after the one he had been facing had fallen and wrapped a hook around his leg pulling them out from under him making him catch some air. Xavier kicked the man in the back making him go into the river below. Izumi watched this fight with amazement finding it more like a dance than a brutal battle. Xavier's shadow had fought with him the whole way making it more of a spectacle.

Xavier continued to attack jumping up behind one and made his wheel go amazingly fast. He slashed the riders back finding he had struck a woman. Though he didn't care at the time he would feel gravely bad later since he always tried to follow a code of chivalry. Through this whole experience Xavier had experience something he had never felt before. Excitement. This fight had made him excited. He didn't know why but marking his road made a wide grin form on his face. If people saw him they would have thought he belonged in the mental asylum for being so happy about what he was doing. For an unknown reason this excitement caused the strange mutation in his eye to appear and make itself known.

The other two riders tried to get away by getting onto the street, scared for their lives. Xavier wouldn't let the happen though as he rode by them and wrapped his hooks around them making them into a cocoon. He rode up the wall of the apartment building they had been riding on which stood three stories tall. He jumped from the wall and dug his hooks into his victims before releasing them making them spin wildly in the air. Finding his wheels at the same speed as earlier he marked their bodies making blood spew forth into the sky and they landed on the ground beaten and bloody. Looking up he could see a "road" made of their blood in the sky. This had been the trick Xavier had been practicing all week.

He was surprised he pulled it off. "Ride Fall Bloody Twist, Wall Ride Ten-Eighty." He said naming the trick. From up above blood rained down on him. He didn't mind as he liked the warm red liquid on his skin. Though he thought that weird, he liked it none the less. Izumi from up on the building began to clap loudly. Xavier looked up to see her sitting on the edge of the roof swinging her legs.

"I gotta say Eagle that was impressive, quite a dance. I've never experienced quite a show." She said with a grin. She wasn't lying, she was truly impressed by his skills. "I gotta thank you for saving me." She said as she jumped down. "So thank you." Xavier nods and puts a questioning look upon his face.

"So why were you in their territory?" She scratched the back of her head breaking eye contact. "What do you have a crush on one of them or something?" He asks trying not to laugh as she shook her head furiously.

"I looked at your dash video and saw you didn't actually talk to your friend. I wanted to go and smack my brother for telling me such bull-crap. He deserved to be beaten by you." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"So you're saying Aikido is your brother?" She nodded not really seeing what the big deal was. "But wait you two don't have the same last names." She nodded again.

"We aren't related by blood, you probably noticed I'm not Japanese." Xavier nodded. "Well truth is, I'm from America. My dad decided it would be a good idea to go on a trip, it didn't cost much since it was just the two of us. He met my step-mom and they fell in love and we ended up staying here. As well as getting a step-mom I got an annoying older brother. He doesn't let anyone know about me so that's why those Rats of his attacked me." Xavier nodded and stepped forward finding her story had been finished.

"Allow me to formerly introduce myself. I'm Xavier Minami leader of Hybrid Eagles and future sky king." Xavier said with a confident smirk.

"Izumi Winters, new member of Hybrid Eagles and your link tuner." Xavier's smirk turned into a grin and she had a small smile on her face. Today had been quite interesting for Xavier at least.

Training in the dark was good and bad or riders of the Rising and Flame roads. Good because you could tell If you actually made a flame or a spark or not. Bad because pretty much people from a mile away could see the flames and sparks coming from Yume's A.T. Nue was impressed because in the short time he had trained Yume –it was only a few hours-, he had learned to propel the electric impulses from his body and even give Nue some hallucinations here and there. Yume slid down the wall being utterly exhausted. "Ok I say it's time we stop for today. I'm surprised those flames of yours haven't attracted that croc." Nue told him referring to Agito's father Kaito. Yume nodded agreeing, it was strange for the old man to not have come seeing the first sign of a storm rider.

Though he hadn't met Kaito before, Yume knew exactly how he was like. He had heard so many stories from everyone that you think Kaito was some kind of monster. He now thinks different since he had recently heard the story of Gazelle and Lind. Nue sat next to Yume, finding it had become very quiet. "So how's Xavier and this girl…" He snapped his fingers thinking it would help him remember. Yume picked up his water bottle rolling his eyes a bit.

"Kara." He states taking a sip of his drink. He puts the cap back on the bottle and looks up towards the sky. "Well Kara is having Ringo train her in the Sonia road and Xavier is learning basic stuff and the Fang from Agito." Nue looked at Yume in complete and utter shock. Yume looked at him weirdly finding his expression strange. "What's wrong?" He asked Nue.

"You said he's training with Agito?" Yume nodded and Nue gritted his teeth. Sparks started to shoot through his A.T. "That bastard!" He raced away in the direction of Eagle's base. Yume got up and followed along silently making sure he wouldn't be seen by Nue. 'If Nue got mad something is up.'

The base opened up revealing a very angry Nue. Agito scratched his head sitting up and yawning. "Fuck, what the hell do you want Xavier?" He asked trying not to wake up the sleeping Yayoi. When he saw Nue he widened his eyes in shock. "Ah shi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Nue picked him up and threw him against the wall. As this happened an extreme amount of heat entered the room though no one really cared at the time.

"What the fuck are you doing here you bastard!?" Nue asked and yelled. Agito was as calm as ever knowing he was just angry. After about a minute of an intense staring contest Nue puts Agito down while Yayoi was waking up. "Answer me." He demands still a bit of anger in his voice. Agito brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt. He looked Nue dead in the eye.

"Fuck what else, training Xavier." He says like it was the simplest thing in the world. Nue balled his hands up into a fist. "Why else would I be here? Certainly not to see that fucking Crow." Agito folded his arms getting defensive. Nue gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to punch him.

"That's the problem you damn Shark!" He yelled. "You aren't supposed to see him! If you do Orion will come back." Agito cringed at the name. "You know that will happen yet you still came." He stated.

"Agito knows better than anyone what Orion is capable of." Yayoi told him entering the conversation. "He knows if Orion does break free of his cage, Agito will be able to stop him. I believe he can do it and you should too Nue. After all you two ran together, you know what he is capable of." Nue looked away trying to find a way to win this argument. Eventually he had to agree she was right and he slid down the wall feeling defeated.

"Even still, it's risky." He looked over to the corner of the room. "Stop with that damn heat, I'm frying over here." Flames emerged from the corner of the room and eventually disappeared showing Yume to have been there. "Your father taught you too well don't ya think?" He asked as Yume approached them.

"Now who the hell is Orion?"

**DONE! See ya'll next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What another one so soon? How is this possible you may ask? Well I don't really have weekend plans, sad but true and I got sick yay! Thanks dad… anyway I'm excited for this chapter and you'll see why.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Air gear nor do I intend to.

Trick 3: The King of the Flaming Fang

Another week has passed for the Eagles and many things happened. Kara, Yume, and Xavier all finished their training while Izumi had been studying Xavier and his A.T. She had decided that Xavier needed a torqued engine so he doesn't have to rev them so much and that way it won't be on a strain on the A.T. The others asked her to look at theirs, after much consideration she agreed. She told Yume he needed a set of wheels with high traction because she saw his wheels would slip easily. Kara really did need anything except for a few parts that nobody really understood. So they decided to have parts wars at their home turf.

Three battles had happened that week all with F-class teams and since they were on their home turf it was a dash. Discovering they had two riders that speed truly transcended F-class –Xavier and Yume- they sped through the battles literally. Only at the last battle did they have a bit of trouble, Yume had lost his match meaning Izumi and Kara had to win both theirs or they would lose costing them some parts. Though with much struggle they made it and got the parts they needed and were raised to E-class. All of these battles had been posted on the parts war website earning the attention of a certain team. That teems name was The Order

"You're serious, you think we should expand our area?" Kara asked in disbelief of Agito's words. "That would just be asking people to come and attack us." She told him. Agito nodded with a smirk showing off one of his fangs. This confused Kara a bit as she didn't quite understand what he was so confident about.

"That's what supposed to happen." Everyone but Xavier looked at him like he was crazy. Xavier knew Agito very well, so he knew what kind of plan he had. "If people come and try to attack you, then you'll be able to raise in rank. Soon enough you be up there in A-class." Xavier smirked knowing his team could do it while the others still thought he was crazy.

"And what if we lose?" Yume spoke up, which was strange since he hadn't spoken much all week. He looked to Xavier remembering what Agito and Nue told him. That night Yume had gone home in silence since he was in shock from what they told him. He and Nue had promised Agito not to tell Ikki he was there, training Xavier. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"That won't happen, because we fly higher than the rest." Xavier told him with a cocky tone. "And if we do lose, we'll train and go back to challenge them again." He stated losing the cocky attitude. "If we're gonna be kings someday we need to be confident so you guys better act like winners not losers." Everyone now hearing the words of their leader nodded knowing he was right. "You guys go and I'll stay to see if anyone comes to challenge us." They nodded and sparks shot through Yume's A.T to the entrance. The sudden surge of electricity opened the "door" and the three of them started to head out.

"Wait before you go." Agito words stopped them as he reached into a desk. He pulled out four walkie-talkies that could fit in your pocket. All of them raised a brow at the objects Agito took out. "Take these, it'll be a simpler way of communicating. That way if someone does come to challenge you guys Xavier will be able to reach." He tossed each one of them a walkie-talkie. "Good luck out there you bastards." The three of them disappeared and as soon as they were gone Xavier and Agito headed out onto the roof to watch for challengers.

"And there we go. That should be a wide enough area." Yume told himself as he placed down the last sticker he had on to the lamp post. He put his team's stickers around in a two mile direction west of the base. He took out the walkie-talkie and pressed the button so his voice would transmit. "I'm done on my end I'm headed back." This whole thing had taken really only two hours since he had to search for other teams' stickers incase this area was already taken. He heard a beep sound come from the device in his head and listened for Xavier's voice.

"Alright thanks for the report come on back Shaman." Xavier ordered him. He had been given the nickname Shaman about four days ago when he accidently shocked Xavier causing him to experience some illusions. So Xavier thought it was fitting to call him Shaman. Yume pressed the button to respond.

"Alright be back in ten Eagle." He replied as he began to ride back towards his base. He plugged in his headphones and began to listen to music. Lost in his own little world he didn't notice the wind had suddenly stopped blowing, which was strange since strong winds had been blowing all day. He noticed when his next song began to play. He took off his headphones and looked around for any sign of the wind. "What the hell happened to the wind?" As he asked this a female rider was approaching him. Yume not finding any answer shrugged and began to ride again. The two riders soon passed each other making eye contact, he shivered seeing cold eyes that would freeze the happiest of hearts. Her silver hair made it even worse, making him turn into stone for a second. A few feet from passing her Yume ran into an invisible wall.

"Aw come on I thought I had this Rising road figured out." He checked his A.T for any sign of electricity or flames but found none. He placed his hand on the invisible wall and raised a brow. "Ok I fell asleep and this a dream." He tried to convince himself this wasn't happening. He turned around and leaned against the wall seeing the female rider standing before him.

"Trust me this isn't a dream Yume Mikura A.K.A Shaman. If it was a dream I'm pretty sure you would imagine me naked." The stated in a matter-of-fact tone pushing up her glasses. He looked at her like she had grown another head. No one knew about his nickname other than members in his team. "Icarus was smart sending me after you seeing as you use a Flame and Rising road combination. My Over road is a perfect match for you." She stated lifting up a fist. "Now come here so I can punch you." The walls began to close in bringing him towards her.

"Wha-" He was cut off being punched in the nose.

"About damn time I finished." Izumi said to no one but herself. She had always hated doing chores and she classified this as a chore. She took out her talkie and pressed the button. "Alright I'm headed back." She said into it as she started to ride back towards their base. She covered about two miles like Yume extending their area the shopping mall to the north. Her talkie made a beep meaning that a voice was gonna come through.

"Alright see ya soon _my_ _queen_." Xavier responded in a mocking tone. He had called her that just to mess with her seeing as it would make her face a little red with anger. She hated to be treated like some kind of royalty. She gritted her teeth, being annoyed yet again by the Eagle.

"I'm gonna kick your ass once I get back ya damn Eagle." She replied through her teeth. As she put the device in her pocket, the beep came. Laughter rung through the device making her groan.

"Alright you go ahead and try." She wanted to smash the device right then and there. Xavier really knew how to push her buttons. Though they could get along just fine he liked to see her a little mad, he liked to tease her. She rode a bit faster towards the base mumbling something inaudible. As she rode along a small girl with A.T began to appear in her sight. Her short pink hair was the most noticeable thing about her. She stopped in front of Izumi blocking her way.

"What do you want kid?" She asked not having the patience to deal with this. The little girl looked up to her and smiled.

"You're the Mechanic Queen aren't you?" Izumi nodded knowing her name and appearance was well known. "Yay! I don't have to look anymore! Time to make big bro Icarus happy by taking you down!" Many tools appeared from her clothes, these tools were ones to take apart . "Now give me your please!

"Man I did this faster than Soul would have on his bike!" Kara stated proudly referencing to Soul Eater one of her favorite anime. Like her other two friends she was only able to cover two miles before finding other teams stickers covering the south. She pulled out her talkie and held it up to her mouth. "Alright I'm done with the south, I'm headed east now." She had volunteered to take two sides not wanting her precious Yume to do any extra work.

"Alright don't take too long." Xavier responded and she smiled. Unlike the others he didn't have any nickname for her. He couldn't figure out one for her.

"Don't worry I won't. Be back soon Eagle." She told him in a sing-song tone. She began to ride away with a small smile on her face. Riding behind her was a male cracking his knuckles. Hearing the sound of the cracking she turned around seeing the male. Her smile turned into a scowl knowing who the male was, an old school bully who was only known as Storm. No one knew his real name not even the teachers. He was rumored to be an orphan though no one really believed the rumors except for the stupid which she was not. He dropped out of school and supposedly joined a storm rider team. Seeing the A.T on his feet she guessed the rumors were true.

"Ah this should be fun." He said as sparks shot throughout his A.T. 'Rising road?' "I gotta thank Icarus for this fight. I haven't had a chance in a while." He spoke to himself. As he got close the sparks turned into large streams of electricity covering him in a cloak. She tried to dodge them but she got hit with them all the same and when she did it was like falling into Alice's rabbit hole.

Xavier was bored. He was hoping someone would come along and challenge them. He wanted to see how difficult hurdles really was. Though they had practiced it seemed to be a bit of a challenge. Agito nudged Xavier making him open his eyes and sit up. "What." He said a bit groggily. Agito pointed to the schools gate (still keeping an arm around Yayoi) and beside stood a teen who only seemed to be one or two years older than he. Even though it was a bit far away he could see the teen's red hair since it was so bright. He could also see the smirk on his face as he placed a sticker over his own teams. Xavier smiled and switched the nob on the talkie so that he would get the message out to everyone instead of just one person. "Calling all Eagles! We have a challenge! E-class parts war, the stage is Higachi Junior high! Come at once!" He called out to his teammates sounding like a real leader.

"Kind of busy at the moment!" Yume's voice came through with a lot of additional noise which sounded like a hurricane.

"Sorry you're on your own Eagle!" Izumi's came through with a lot of clinking metal.

"St-pid ba- get o-t her-. So- gon- be a while!" Kara's voice came in cutting out at some parts.

"What the hell is going on?" Xavier asked no one in particular. He looked down towards the challenger who was leaning against the gate. Whoever he was, he had something to do what was going on with his friends. If that did turn out to be the truth Xavier wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He turned to see Agito wide eyed and his jaw slacked. "Agito you alright man?" He asked.

"That's Jenzen Icarus leader of Icarus, otherwise known as the Revival King of the Phoenix road. A combination of the Flame and Bloody roads. His team is a part of The Order." Xavier raised a brow questioning the order. "The Order is basically a super storm rider team like Genesis used to be. They are around to make riders like you guys are following their laws. They don't allow violence of any kind to go on. The thing that disturbs me is, Icarus is a team that _likes_ to fight. So it doesn't make any sense why they're part of The Order." Xavier nodded understanding his confusion and rode down to the challenger.

"Hey, mind if we wait for my team? They're out expanding our area." Xavier asked Icarus who only started to laugh. Xavier took a look at his A.T which he guessed were the Regalia, flame red wheels with a light orange as the primary color and dark red as the secondary. They looked fit for a Flame road but he didn't see how they could incorporate the Bloody in there

"If we wait, then you won't have a team anymore." Xavier shot him a deadly look that would make anyone cower in fear, though Icarus was unfazed as he kept standing their looking calm. "My teammates are keeping yours away, so this will just be between you and me." Xavier gritted his teeth, his suspicions had been right. "Now Xavier Minami bet your emblem! On behalf of all members of The Order I will personally take you down!" Icarus smirked knowing he could take down a complete beginner. Xavier finding no other way looked up to Agito.

"Record the battle live! Let everyone know the devastation of Icarus and his team! E-class parts war, the bets are our emblems!" Agito began to laugh and set up the parts war battle with his computer, he then gave them the thumbs up signaling the ok to start. As people began to log into the parts war website they saw the battle between Icarus and Hybrid Eagles. Many of them put on their and went to the battle to see firsthand what the newbie team could do. Agito rode down to them as Yayoi filmed it.

"The goal is the statue on the other side of the building, whoever grabs both emblems first wins." Agito told them taking both of their emblems and placing them at the goal. While he was gone a little idea popped into Icarus' head.

"Let's make a wager. Whoever loses has to join the others team, we both need a fifth member. How about it?" Xavier nodded agreeing to the bet. As Agito came back they got in starting positions, Xavier got low to the ground as possible and it Agito could swear he looked like Yoshitune on the day Kogarasumaru challenged Trident. Icarus being a little to overconfident stood with his hands in his pockets. Agito stood behind the two ready to give them the okay to start.

"E-class parts war, Icarus vs. Hybrid Eagles. Begin!" And they were off!

Blood dripped onto the ground as Yume laid there utterly beaten and exhausted. The rider who went by the name of Emily rolled her eyes at how easy it was to beat him. She began to ride away finding she didn't even break a sweat. "I was hoping this kid would at least post a challenge. Icarus is probably already done with that Eagle." Laughter began to ring in her ears. It was coming from all around so she couldn't find the origin of the voice. She looked around trying to find who was laughing and found that Yume's body had disappeared and blood on the ground was gone like it was never there in the first place. The laughter stopped as she found herself being surrounded by heat

"O time, stop thyself for your master." Yume's voice came from behind her and she turned around to see him charging at her. He accelerated his moments and struck her joints –those of which that allowed her to move- and paralyzed her. He looked her in the eyes knowing she could still see. "I'll leave you here like this, attack the Eagles again and I won't go easy." He rode away while she internally screamed for help though the words would not come out her mouth. Yume found that fight too easy for him, it made sense after all she was the weakest on the team with a read of only thirty, Yume had an impressive read of fifty which was fairly good for someone who started only two weeks ago. "I hope that damn Eagle is ok."

Parts lay on the ground as the two Ring road users take deep breaths recovering what air that were lacking. Izumi's A.T was unable to move as four main components for an A.T to function had been taken out, while Dream's A.T while damaged was able to at least ride backwards due to the duel motors she has in her A.T. Unable to use the Wing road as the wind had been sucked up due to Emily's over road, Izumi and Dream had resorted to an all-out parts war, literally. Dream finding she had won began to ride backwards towards the base of the Eagles.

"Well it's been fun but I should get back to big bro Icarus now, he does need his tuner by his side at all times!" She said with a sweat innocent little smile. Izumi gritted her teeth because she too needed to get back to the one she needed to tune. But she couldn't just yet as she still needed to beat this brat. Riding forward she surprised her opponent since her were not supposed to be able to move. "How are you able to do that? You're A.T shouldn't be able to move at all!" Izumi laughed finding this situation very funny.

"I'm a queen for a reason. It's because I have a regalia, meet mine Seven Tooled Bessie!" She yelled pointing down towards her A.T which were black and white like a chessboard. "Bessie is a regalia of my own design using the technology of the Sano Corporation, which I so happen to come across one day." She told her getting quiet at the end of her sentence.

"You stole the technology didn't you?" Dream asked crossing her arms. She didn't believe that the Sano Corporation would just give someone their technology just like that. She would know after all being one of them. Dream Sano was her full name and was air to the head of the corporation being the only blood child of the C.E.O. She would someday inherit the company and she was determined to make her father proud.

"What no! Well yeah, maybe." She scratched the back of her head before suddenly shaking it violently. "Anyway, using the Sano Corporations technology I have made my A.T into a self-regenerating model able to replace any missing parts with its factory function. So no matter how many times you take it apart it will continue to rebuild itself, getting stronger each time. So without further ado… I'll take you down as queen of the Airchanic road!" Her voice echoed through the street and she charged towards Dream ready to finish the twelve year old girl who only hold her hands up in defense cowering.

"Stop you win!" Dream yelled when Izumi's fist was inches from her face. "Plus, I don't have to hold you back anymore, just listen you should be able to hear them." Izumi listened to the sounds of the world, wanting to see what she was talking about. About a second later she heard the sound of clashing A.T coming from the Eagles base. "It's already started, the battle to decide the fate of the Hybrid Eagles and Icarus. We must go and watch." She said riding backwards towards their base but Izumi stopped her.

"You can't ride like that the whole way." Izumi felt a gust of wind hit her as Yume's battle had drawn to an end. "Do you feel that? The wind it's back, let me get those parts I took out of your A.T back." She hit her right A.T against the pavement hard causing a set of tools to come flying out ricocheting of walls and objects eventually ending up back in her A.T. After a few seconds parts flew into Izumi's hands and she drew tem towards Dream's A.T making a few tools and parts come out of her clothes as well. The tools took apart the A.T and the parts inserted themselves into her A.T fixing it while the tools put it back together again landing on the ground. Izumi picked up her tools putting them back in her clothes, while dream stood there in awe of what happened. She witnessed the true abilities of a queen of the Ring road, well a variant of it. Izumi held out her hand and gave Dream a small smile. "Come on, they're waiting for us." Dream smiled back grabbing a hold of her hand riding away back to the base.

Kara dodged the oncoming electric attack trying to get to land on the ground. Though learning that she was a Gaia road user from Icarus has decided he wouldn't let her touch the ground. Once she got out of his reach she landed on the ground and smirk beginning too rapidly hit her A.T against the ground causing seismic vibrations to make their way towards Storm paralyzing him. While he was like that Kara began breathing in and out rapidly causing nitrogen bubbles to make their way into her spinal cord. She then jumped in the air and began to flip in a circular motion getting faster and faster than once able she sent "thorns" his way, a new trick she learned from her training. When he was hit with the "thorns" he got on one knee trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

When she landed Kara using the last of her energy sped up and stepped on his ankle twisting and breaking it. He screamed in pain as felt the bone break and she towered over him her shadow now seen. The large snake of myths, the Oroboros. It scales dark as the earth below it, fangs tipped with venom while it hissed at the Rising road user. "You lose." Unexpectedly he began to weep, this startled Kara as she had never seen the old bully cry before. He then began to curse loudly obviously not caring who would hear.

"I'm sorry Icarus. I failed you." He said after his little temper tantrum. She bent down and put his arm over her shoulder lifting him onto his feet. "What are you doing? We're enemies." He stated while she rode towards the Eagles base, Storm using his working leg to ride with her.

"I can't leave an injured man behind. Why don't you answer some of my questions while we ride?" She looked towards him with a scowl. "Why did you and your team attack us?" She asked with a poison tipped tone.

"The Order threatened Icarus, they said they'd kill his parents if we didn't join them." She knew about The Order, most riders did. Well not Xavier… she did and that's all that matters. "They then told us to challenge you guys, Icarus didn't want to. He actually has a little respect for your leader." Kara gave him a questioning look as she didn't understand how Icarus could respect someone he didn't know. "I don't know either but my best guess is, he sees the excitement and happiness in that kids run. He wants to run like that carefree, being able to do whatever he wants. I guess you can say he's a little jealous of the Eagle's freedom." Kara began to ride faster wanting to relay this information to the others as soon as she could. She found the recent arrival of the wind helped her find her way.

The first hurdle had been easy enough but, he never saw it coming. He felt the heat a little before it hit. What he was hit with was a flaming fang made from the regalia of Icarus. When he was hit he turned around and saw his shadow. Like most thought it would be, his shadow was that of Icarus from legends holding a golden bow at the ready. Xavier could plainly see the deployed regalia, the wheels had unfolded and formed into shark fin-like objects. Though it didn't look like it the fins were spinning at an alarming rate moving faster than Xavier's torqued engine. But when he landed the fins dug into the ground, though giving him traction it greatly slowed him as he moved along the field making indents of the fins into the buildings and the ground. As he did so the riders watching from around took out their cellphones and took a read on him, his battle level was eighty-six. Some of them took some time to read Xavier, finding he was seventy-one.

Xavier looked up to see Icarus pass over him like a bird. He reached up and tried to grab the sky but no such luck, since of course no one can grab the sky. "Dammit. Why am I lying here when the sky is so close?" He got up to one knee and began to apply pressure on that foot making his wheels spin. "Dammit!" He rushed up the wall and flew over that building catching up to Icarus. Icarus looked over to him and smiled seeing the mutation in Xavier's eyes. He had done his research about him, knowing that mutation only happened when he was angry or excited. Icarus didn't know which he was but he was happy Xavier was getting serious.

"Looks like this little eagle can fly." He chuckled to himself. "Good now I know I don't have to hold back." He moved far away from Xavier so he wouldn't be caught in the blast radius. He then jumped up and fired three fangs his way one after the other. Xavier got hit with two of them and before the third one hit him and idea formed in his mind. Xavier lifted up his A.T and forced the front wheel to go backwards while he forced the other to go forwards creating a vacuum effect sucking up the fang. Many took a gasp out of surprise including Icarus. Xavier had just used a property of the Over road.

"Try and hit me with one of those now you bastard." Icarus sensing his fangs would no longer work used a trick of the flame road, Afterburner. Accelerating to supersonic speeds he rushed his way to the goal while Xavier made his way up the next building. Seeing as Icarus was only a few moments away from victory he recalled the ultimate trick of the Bloody road. "I may not have the regalia to make a real fang, but with the wind in my feet, I'll be able to make one of my own!" So Xavier jumped up and as he made his wheels go faster, the wind that he captured in his A.T began to get compressed and once he kicked the wind released itself forming into a fang. Xavier quickly jumped on it and road on it. As he did the wheels on his A.T began to spin the wind further and make it faster and sharper.

'You know, I've always relied on the sky and the wind. Always carrying me to wherever I needed to be since the day I was born. Of course I'm grateful but I've never been able to show my full potential. Ever since I've gotten these wings on my feet, that's all changed. I no longer rely on them. I create my own wind and fly high above the sky! People will look up to me from now on!'

"Hybrid Eagles! Let's fly high!"

**OK I hope that was good, until next time. Caterwill21 signing out!**


End file.
